


Couch

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Couch, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: You fall asleep on the couch waiting for your boys.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sleep [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 68





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus.  
Show your feedback. Give kudos. Leave a comment. Buy me a KO-FI. Add to your bookmarks.

The three of you had been together for years. You knew exactly who they were, and they knew who you were. The three of you had been very honest with each other about who you were and everything that made you who you were.  
Steve and Thor had introduced you to their team very early into the relationship and they loved you. The team had told you multiple times you were perfect for the God and the super solider. You made them feel normal, you made them feel happy, it made the team happy to see them happy.  
You were fine with them being Avengers. It was something they enjoyed, something they wanted to do. There was only one reason you weren’t okay with their jobs was the missions that went on for weeks to months at a time.  
They made you worry, made you panic about their safety and if they would be coming home. When they were able to send word about when they would be coming home, you finally felt like you could breath again.   
You would begin to do anything to distract yourself. By the time the boys would return home, the apartment would be sparkling, plates and trays of baked goods would be littered around the kitchen and you would be asleep on the couch.

The first time the two were away for weeks was about five months into your relationship. They were doing a recon mission in Australia and hadn’t been home in five weeks. They’d told you the day before they left it was very likely they wouldn’t be allowed to contact you at all.  
“I don’t care if I don’t hear from you at all, just come back alive. Okay?” You’d asked the night before they’d left as you all cuddled together in bed.  
“My love, do not doubt us.” Thor said loudly, pulling you closer into his chest. ”We are the earth’s mightiest heroes.” He proclaimed, grabbing Steve’s hand on your other side.  
“It’s a simple mission, doll.” Steve added, curling into your back. “We’ll be in no danger.”  
You woke up alone the next day and knew it was going to be a long time until the came back.   
For the next five weeks you had to try to continue as if everything was normal. You had to go to work and interact with people as if you weren’t in a constant state of panic or worry over your two men. It was Thursday of their fifth week away when you got the call.  
“Hello?” You asked, picking up the phone without looking at the caller id. You were busy working on a new cake recipe for the café you owned, so you weren’t exactly paying attention to the phone.  
“Hi there, doll.” Steve greeted. At the sound of one of your lover’s voices, you almost dropped the phone in shock.  
“Steve. Holy shit. How are you? How’s Thor?” You questioned, turning the stove off so you could focus on the call. “Are you two okay? Are you injured?”  
“Doll, calm down.” Steve chuckled. “Everything’s okay. Both Thor and I are safe, alive and well. I just called to say we’ll be home tomorrow.”  
“Is that our love?” Thor’s booming voice came through the phone. “I wish to speak to her.”  
“Of course, Thor.” Steve said before Thor’s loud voice came through the line.  
“My love!” He exclaimed. “Did you hear the news? We shall return by nightfall tomorrow!”   
“I did hear. It’s wonderful news, honey.” You said with a large grin. “I can’t wait to see the two of you. I’ve missed my boys.”  
“We’ve missed you too, my love.” Thor told you. “I must go, Steven says we cannot talk any longer.” He added, sounding dismayed.   
“Alright, I’ll see you two tomorrow. I love you two.” You told him.  
“We love you too, Y/N.” Thor said, before he hung up you could hear him asking Steve how to end the call causing you to smile.  
They were safe. Your boys were alive and safe. You quickly finished off what you were doing before and made your way to bed. You had things to do tomorrow.  
The next day you made a call to one of your employees. Telling them you felt unwell today and wouldn’t be able to come in today, she readily agreed to watch the store for you.  
Hanging up, you began to start on your plan. Your men would need, you’d decided. A proper meal and comfort food. It took majority of the day to finish, but it was worth it, it calmed you and it would be good for your boys to get something proper to eat.  
By the end of your endeavour, it was nearing seven and your boys still weren’t home, but you were tired. Placing a note on the table, you curled up on the couch intent on waiting up for the two when you started to drift. It wasn’t long until you were asleep.  
Non-reader POV  
It was nine by the time Thor and Steve arrived at the apartment. The two shared a smile at the sight of their girl curled up asleep on the couch. Steve shut the door and the door shed their gear before Thor, quietly, made his way over to Y/N and picked her up.  
He walked her into the shared bedroom while Steve walked into the kitchen. He smiled at the note Y/N left and piled an assortment of foods onto a plate for himself and his boyfriend.  
“Welcome home gift.” He explained, sitting on the bed with his partners. Thor smiled and kissed Y/N on the forehead before taking a crepe off the plate.  
The two had finished the plateful of food when the woman in between them began to wake up.  
“You’re home.” Y/N stated, looking at the two with bleary eyes. “You should’ve woken me.”  
“Didn’t want to disturb you.” Steve said, leaning down to kiss the woman. “Thank you for the food.”   
“It was delicious, my love.” Thor said, repeating Steve’s actions.  
“It’s what I do.” Y/N murmured, curling into their arms. “I’m glad you’re back. I love you two.” She added, beginning to doze again.  
“We love you too, doll.” Steve said as Thor had already drifted off. The three of you laid curled together, bellies full and enjoying the safety you all felt in that moment. From then on when the boys went on long missions, they would be welcomed home with a large meal and the sight of Y/N asleep on the couch.

Reader POV  
“Doll, please just sit down. You’ve been cooking all day and you’re going to wear a hole in the carpet.” Steve begged, grabbing you by the arms and attempting to get you to sit.  
“Sorry Stevie. Thor said he would be home today.” You said, yawning as you curled into Steve. “You know how panicky I get.”  
“I know, that’s why you’ve been up since five.” He said, shaking his head. “Go to sleep, doll.” He added, pulling you closer into his chest. He hadn’t even finished his sentence when you’d drifted off.   
Thor arrived home an hour later to the sight of both his partners asleep on the couch, plates of still warm food on the table in front of them. He sat next to you both, ate a plateful of food before falling asleep next to you both.

Non-reader POV  
“How long has she been asleep?” Steve whispered as he opened the apartment door. Y/N was sleeping against Thor’s chest, fast asleep, and Thor had a plate of food next to him.  
“An hour.” Thor supplied. Steve leaned down and kissed the God and then his girl. “She was awake cooking most of the night.” He added as Steve sat beside him.  
“She goes to too much trouble.” He sighed, taking a plate from the coffee table. “But the result is delicious.”

Reader POV  
The two had been gone for two months. They’d gone over to Australia to deal with a new HYDRA base. They weren’t sure when they were going to be home because they needed to scout the area, find routines, changes in the regime, anything to help them get into the base.  
You’d been stuck on the couch for a week. A co-worker had given you the flu and though you were mostly over it, you still felt incredibly tired. It was about three in the afternoon when you were awoken by a loud bang. You were in such a daze you didn’t register what was happening, and that was all they needed.  
Three, rough, sets of hands hauled you off the couch. You attempted to struggle but you were still out of it and your attackers used that to their advantage. They stabbed a sedative in your neck and that was it for you.  
Non-reader POV  
“Capsicle, Point Break, you two might want to see this.” Tony’s voice came over the coms. Thor and Steve shared a look across the field before running into the building.  
It had been five months. Five long months without being able to contact their Y/N. Five months of shitty food, and even shitter motel rooms, and five long months of camping out in the Australian heat getting info on this place. But, finally, the day had come.   
Today was the perfect day to attack, and they had. Bruce and Tony had gone inside to check the computers and any files they could find while the rest of the team fought off HYDRA agents.  
“I’d hurry up you two.” Bruce stressed causing the two men to pick up speed. The two skidded into the room, where Bruce was sitting, a large file in front of him.  
“What’s going on, Bruce? Where’s Tony?” Steve questioned, staring at the doctor intently.   
“Tony found something and ran off. But this is what you need to see.” Bruce said, handing the super soldier the thick file.  
With Thor looking over his shoulder, Steve opened the file and he began to fill with dread.   
It was on Y/N. It was everything. Where she was born, where her store was, every cheque she sent off to an employee and her current address. Halfway through the file was a post stick note, “Extract her.” With a date from three months ago.  
“Where is she?” Thor snarled, glaring at the file.  
“Read the rest.” Bruce sighed, gesturing at the paperwork. Swallowing harshly, Steve turned to the next page.  
These pages detailed mental and physical health, attempts at running away, punishments and her responses.  
“They took her.” Steve growled, throwing the file on the desk. “Where is she, Bruce?”  
“Relax, Capsicle.” Tony’s voice came in. “I found her.” He told them.  
“Where?” Steve demanded. Bruce watched the two in concern. Both stood rigid, ready to attack. Gods knew these two would move the stars for their girl. There would be no mercy for anyone found near their girl.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. will lead you.” Tony said before the Irish accented A.I. began to direct them. The two thundered through the building, any agent they came across was ended quickly by Mjolnir or Steve’s shield.  
“It’s okay, Sweet Cheeks. You’re safe now.” They heard Tony’s voice. Turning a corner, they both let out a sigh of relief.   
Tony was holding their girl close. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, her hair matted, and her form was frail, obviously malnourished, and weak. She was clinging onto Tony’s neck tightly.  
“Y/N.” They both sighed in relief. Y/’N’s head snapped towards them and they were running again.  
Reader POV  
“Y/N.” You almost sobbed at the sound of their voices.  
Time had escaped you in this windowless hell. You’d clung onto your memories of Steve and Thor; they were the only things that helped you through the endless pain you’d endured here.  
You’d heard the shouts and gunshots before Tony burst into the room.at seeing the familiar man in red and gold, you’d almost burst into tears.  
“Hey there, Sweet Cheeks.” Tony said, slowly moving into the room. He didn’t get very far before you’d rushed over, as fast as your frail form could, and threw your arms around his neck.  
“It’s good to see you, Tin Man.” You whispered, hugging him tightly. Tony wrapped his arms around you and moved you both into the hallway.  
“It’s okay, Sweet Cheeks. You’re safe now.” He assured.  
“Y/N.” Snapping your head to the side you saw the two men you’d been praying to see again.  
“Steve. Thor.” You breathed in relief. As quickly as you could, you limped over to the two men. They began running over and met you half-way.  
Both boys pulled you into their arms and hugged you so tightly, you thought your ribs would break.  
“We should have been there. We shouldn’t have let them take you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?” the two sounded like a pair of broken records. While one was smothering you, the other was murmuring sweet assurances into your ear.  
“I’m okay.” You said, pulling back slightly. “I am. I’m okay.” You told them, attempting to assure them as well as yourself.  
“We know, Sweetheart.” Steve said, holding your face in his hands as he kissed you soundly. “You’re so strong.”  
“So very strong.” Thor agreed, kissing you with as much force as Steve. “And we love you so much.”  
“So much.” Tony cleared his throat, disturbing the moment.  
“I hate to disturb this, but we need to get out of here.” He said, looking around the hallway. “We need to get her back to the tower.” He added. Your men nodded before Steve lifted you into his arms.  
“When we get back to the tower, you’re not leaving our sight.” Steve said as you all ran through the hall. “We’re going to set up in bed and order in whatever you want.” He promised.  
“That sounds perfect.” You sighed, leaning into his chest. You fell asleep in his arms and when you woke up next, you were in the boys bed in the tower. The two were protectively curled around you, making you smile. You were safe.

“Doll wake up.” Steve whispered, shaking your shoulder. Smiling sleepily at the two you sat up on the couch. It had been three years since the incident with HYDRA and the three of you had come out stronger as a throuple.   
For your safety you’d had to move into the tower, but you didn’t mind. It made you feel safe, and made your boys feel comforted knowing you were safe.  
“Hi boys.” You said, stretching out. “How was the mission?” You asked, looking at up at the two.  
“Boring.” Thor sighed, sitting on the couch and pulling you into his lap. “There was no action.”  
“That’s a good thing.” Steve said, grabbing a plate of cookies off the table. “We’re supposed to want no action.”  
“But it was boring. No thrill of crushing our enemies and the like.” Thor said excitedly.  
“Have a cookie, honey, and tell me all about your boring mission.” You told the man who grinned largely. Steve sat on your other side and the two of you listened in amusement as Thor recounted the dull mission.  
The three of you stayed on that couch, until the baked goods were gone and long after you woke up the next morning.


End file.
